


Fragments

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	Fragments

（Daryl看见Riki的眼睛柔和起来，目光静静地望着什么遥远又亲切的地方，他微微扬起头，身体也随着倾靠过去，放松下来，像是沉入了温暖湿润的草甸。他脸上有着夕照时分的光影，摇摆着，无声无息。  
Daryl从没见过Riki这样安详的模样，他的神情俨然见到了世界的纯白的那端。  
仿佛，所有的痛苦都被遗忘了，所有的憎恨都被原谅了。  
如今Daryl苦恼着记不起他到底在什么地方在什么时候见到过这样的Riki。这样的Riki反复出现在他的脑海里，挥之不去。）

 

Fragment 1.

Daryl一如既往地很早起床，开始并不忙碌的一天。  
他在走廊里看见另外两个Furniture，Heinus和Buiss。他们紧紧地站在一起低语着。Daryl经过他们的身边时，互相礼貌地点头示意，他们的私语自然也突然勒止。  
他其实猜到他们在说什么。  
他们在说主人大人最近的心情糟糕透顶，因为他正孤军奋战，艰难地反对那个项目。  
主人大人在科学院，背对所有人，一反常态地强硬。

Daryl知道在Furniture们的流言蜚语里，他不会得知更多值得知道的东西，所以他只是微笑一下，继续走向走廊的那头。  
这时他看见他的主人出现在卧室门口，正朝这边走来。  
淡蓝色的走廊仿佛变了形，模糊起来。  
Daryl看着他的主人走向他，他的心思却渐渐推远而去。

他记得半年前的某天，他穿过连空气都凝固了的过道，站在了露天的平台上。  
他对于几个星期以来每个人被压抑到极点却又不敢显露的慌乱已经逐渐适应。  
他甚至在某些瞬间觉得自己身上一定附上了神性的先知，他仿佛早就在哪里见过今天这样的景象。  
他安慰着身边魂不守舍的同伴，他在他们的眼里看见无望和惊惶。而他们在他的眼里看到的却是，亲见箴言成真的淡定和寂寞。  
站在起风的露台上，看不见成灰的Dana Burn。  
转过身，Daryl以为出现了幻象。  
多么相似的阳光里发着光的金发。  
Raoul Am站在他面前，目光无澜，“跟我走。”  
“是，Ia……不，Raoul大人。”  
望着Raoul的背影，Daryl发现自己步履艰难。  
那一头金子一样美好的长发如此刺眼，让人心狠狠地缩紧了，身体仿佛也要变成石头，无法移动。  
Daryl明明迈开了脚步却突然蹲了下去，浑身发疟子似的骤然冷透了。  
他一动不动地蹲在原地，想在太阳底下把自己晒个结实。  
看着白花花的地面，他猛然发现自己正泪如雨下。

像Daryl这样有过“前科”的Furniture，在这种特殊的时候一定会被顺势处理掉。但是那时关了他一个月禁闭的Iason并没有将他记录在案。  
他清楚地记得被Iason叫去询问时的情景。虽然做好了抛弃一切的心理准备，但进门的一刻还是怕得连心都快停跳了。  
主人坐在正对面，戴着白色手套的修长手指毫无动静，他的脸上平静得好像山尖上的积雪，只等着任何的风吹草动。  
“看着我。”  
Daryl终于敢抬起头，却在目光触碰到Iason的眼睛的一刻，几乎再次垂下头去。  
像是审判之神的看穿一切的犀利眼神。  
当时的对话如今已经回忆不起了，能记得的只有那种就算连命都打算不要了以后仍旧可以感受到的深刻的恐惧，还有那之后不可想象的赦免。

这样，现在的他才可以清白地重新接受安排。  
而Raoul挑走了他。  
所以他现在的主人是Raoul Am，不再是Iason Mink。  
只是他仍旧不停地出错，他总得不断地改口：“Ia……Raoul大人……”  
奇怪的是，他的新主人从不因此而责难他，他似乎是为了这个口误才特别挑选了他。  
他不懂，他想自己早晚有天会为此惹怒Raoul。不仅因为那是一种不忠，更是因为那个名字已成禁忌。

意识终于飘游回到身体里，Daryl看见Raoul大人的脸色苍白。  
“早上好，Raoul大人。”说着他低下头去，让出路来。  
“嗯。”Raoul从他身边经过，神情疲惫。

 

Fragment 2.

Daryl来到主人的房间，发现一地的玻璃碎片。他怔了一怔，俯身下去捡起一片，拿近眼前端详起来，仿佛透过那淡绿色的玻璃可以看见过去的事情。  
放在手心里轻轻一划，像画画一样轻巧，便留下一条殷红的血线。疼痛一如从前，却蘸满了记忆的盐粒，一粒一粒跳进划开的伤口里，把感觉成倍的扩大，送进脑髓。  
上次被玻璃割破掌心是在那难堪的一夜之后。  
一进门，那双黑色的眼中腾地升起怒焰。  
“给我滚出去！”Riki高声吼着，暴跳起来，将手边的瓶子猛砸过来。  
Daryl用手遮住脸，在墙壁上砰然爆裂的玻璃花毫不留情地刺入他的手心。疼痛难忍。  
过了几秒，他缓缓地放下手臂，任由血液滴成了线。他站在原地，动动嘴唇，想说些什么，却没能发出声音。  
他就那么微张着嘴，眼神散淡地望着Riki。  
Riki的愤怒还是不能平息，他对他一遍一遍地吼着让他滚。  
然后他终于止住了声音，大口喘着气。他看见他不停淌着血的手垂在半空，疼痛让它不住地发抖。  
Riki于是狠狠地闭上眼睛，眉头深深地聚结起来，他痛苦地扭过脸去，嗓子里的声音像是被蒙在了棉被里，含混不清：“Daryl……我们……都还算是……人么？”  
Daryl的眼睛突然失去了焦点，他轻轻地说：“我只是Iason大人的Furniture而已，只是为了遵从他的意志而已。”  
所以没有人的尊严，没有人的廉耻。  
“即使他让你做那种事也无所谓么？！”  
“是。只要是主人的意思。”  
Daryl的声音依旧轻飘飘的，说着梦话一样。   
Riki倒吸了一口冷气，他惊愕地望着Daryl空洞而清秀的眼睛，被强烈地震撼了。  
他记得昨夜俯在自己两腿之间的Daryl脸上没有表情，他的眼睛就像砾石一样没有色泽，他精致的面孔在光影里一起一伏，他温柔的口唇极尽挑逗却没有感情。  
——为了训练Riki，那个人可以百无禁忌。  
是什么样铁的手指，竟然可以将人的自尊挤捻得一丝不剩！  
“但是，Riki大人和我是不同的……”  
Daryl说着，抬起眼看着Riki，露出淡淡的笑容。  
他印象里，Riki看到他的那个笑容后，就深深地埋下头去，再也没有说一个字。

手心里的血慢慢凝固了，Daryl收回心绪，将地上收拾干净，退出房间。  
“Daryl，来。”   
Daryl循声看过去，Heinus向他点点头，示意他过去。  
“什么事？”Daryl走过去，他发现对方的表情诡异。  
“你听说了吧？Raoul大人极力反对的那个项目。”  
Daryl顿了一下，“不清楚，只听大家说是酝酿已久的项目，但是因为主人大人的反对，所以到现在也还没有完全开展。”  
Heinus很狐疑地打量着Daryl，有点不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“你从进来的第一天就开始贴身服侍Raoul大人，你难道不知道？”  
Daryl迷惑地眨眨眼。  
“听说……”Heinus凑近前，声音压得极低，“科学院已经拿到Jupiter大人的批准，准备开始……”突然他眼珠一转，拍了拍Daryl的肩头笑着说，“反正说不定你很快又能见到你原来的主人了。”说完，他似乎在观察着Daryl的表情。  
“Iason大人……么？”  
让Heinus失望的是，他并没有从Daryl脸上看到任何激烈的表情。他只是慢慢垂下眼睫，像是在回想着一个很久远的名字。然后他抬起眼看向无人的走廊尽头，轻轻摇摇头，“不可能的。”  
“怎么不可能，他们……”Heinus更加谨慎起来，小声说，“本来就是人工的啊。听说就像配药一样只要有处方有原料就可以了，技术上完全不成问题，可以做到一丝不差呢。”Heinus脸上的表情丰富起来，似乎谈论到这种非自然的诞生方式让他获得了一种优越感，同时却又遮掩着不敢完全表露。   
Daryl却还只是摇头。

他们还什么都不知道吧？  
被刻意封锁的事情的真相。  
到现在，绝大多数人仍旧以为Iason大人是死于意外，而他生前的宠物Riki早就被丢进了Midas的妓院不知下落。  
但是第一时间里Daryl的直觉告诉自己一切并非如此。  
不久他便冒着危险找机会见到了Katze。他哭红了眼睛，苦苦哀求了他一夜。Katze撵不走他，就坐在他对面抽了一整夜的烟，房间里的空气都让人喘不上气来他却还一根接一根地点烟，毫无知觉地狠狠吸着。烟头的火光一明一灭，像在黑暗里眨着的橙黄色的眼睛。  
“至少……”Daryl从阴影里抬起头来，外面的晨曦照出他脸上弯曲的泪痕，他的声音已经濒临崩溃的边缘，龟裂了一般，“至少……告诉我……Riki大人在哪儿？他时常喝酒伤胃……需要吃药……”  
Katze手里的烟蒂突然掉落，他把Daryl从地上拉起……

 

Fragment 3.

从Katze那里回来之后，Daryl的脑子里常常像是被塞进了一台巨大的机器，轰轰作响着吞吐出无数的画面，间或清晰，间或模糊。

他记起了那个三年里，主人所有的严厉和Riki所有的不屈。  
那些激烈又残忍的场面如今怎么都淡得像雾一样了？  
与其相比，被记在心底的却是Riki后来黯淡的眼神和主人深锁的眉头。  
那次Riki在沙龙醉酒归来，Daryl将他照顾妥当之后，悄悄退出房门，一回头却看见大厅里独自斟饮的主人。  
他手里的不是平常的红酒或者香槟，而是今晚让Riki醉倒的烈酒。  
他将酒杯举到面前，闻了闻那他一向不会沾碰的浓重味道，一口喝下，眉头立刻皱了起来。  
他端详着手里的酒杯，眉心的凝重久久不散。  
Daryl觉得自己一定是看错了，Blondie之王，怎么会露出一种类似于茫然的神情呢。  
主人的眼睛突然转向自己这里，然后目光瞬间清冽起来，刚刚的杂质一扫而光。  
Daryl一惊，在那恢复了冰冷坚硬的目光里，困惑着匆匆走开。

他还想起了一年后那次不记得因为什么走进Riki无人应答的房间，却惊见那样的景象。  
没有铁链，没有绳索，仿佛那是一张爱情的床第。  
那高傲的人细细亲吻着“宠物”的皮肤，从耳垂到锁骨，分外地爱怜，像是每一触碰都会毁灭他一样小心翼翼。手上早已摘下冷漠的纯白手套，十个指尖贴着他的轮廓不厌其烦地抚摸着，缓慢而热切。  
而“宠物”乌黑的眼睛轻轻地眯着，当对方的唇落下，他便不禁微微颤抖，身体迎合地起伏着，指间缠绕着“主人”缕不清的金色发丝。  
他们的动作舒缓而沉重。  
每一次翻身都悄无声息，每一个眼神却浓烈炽热。  
恰如一场祭祀。  
他们将自己赤袒地呈上，作为牺牲，献给对方。   
没有温柔的言语，没有甜蜜的微笑，没有含情脉脉的对视。  
他们只有沉默的亲吻，朴素的触摸，和与这人工世界尖锐对比着的原始的结合。  
仿佛一无所有，仿佛富甲天下。  
Daryl在那一刻突然很想哭，他自己也不知道为什么。他捂住嘴，飞也似的逃开了。

日复一日，回忆越来越多地涌现，Daryl现在似乎终于有些了解了当时想哭的原因。  
但他无法说出口，哪怕是自己说给自己听。  
那是在这个世界里不被容许的理由。它却那样强烈，扯断了所有经纬撞散了所有坐标。  
直到用毁灭成就了一切。  
所以，那时的情景一定很华丽，很炫目吧。  
那火焰烧红了整座天空，巨大的声响仿佛响彻整个星球。

所以Daryl可以明白Raoul大人的极力反对。  
有时真正的死去对可以“永生”的人来说不啻为一种荣耀。  
即使拥有一样的容颜一样的脾性，却再也不可能是那个曾经无限接近神的Iason Mink了。  
我们无可替代的Blondie王。

那么Riki，你还好么？

“一直死死揪住对方沁血的伤口互相撕扯着，直到最后一秒才突然释怀了。”Katze那时这么说，“Riki，他走回去的时候，很平静。”

 

Fragment 4.

Daryl躺在床上，窗外有两轮月亮。  
他现在已经渐渐习惯了这里的一切，包括不再叫错主人的名字。  
尤其是当他意识到这个世界上再没有也再不会有他的Iason大人之后。

他晚上清楚地看见Raoul大人的脸色更加苍白，用餐的时候喃喃自语念着某个熟识的名字。

Daryl继续想着到底在哪里见过Riki的那个宁静的表情。  
他看见Riki的眼睛柔和起来，目光静静地望着什么遥远又亲切的地方，他微微扬起头，身体也随着倾靠过去，放松下来，像是沉入了温暖湿润的草甸。他脸上有着夕照时分的光影，摇摆着，无声无息。  
Daryl翻了个身，即将沉沉睡去。  
他其实知道自己从没见过那样的Riki。  
但在入梦前的片刻昏沉里，他还是对自己说，我一定在哪里见过的，一定。


End file.
